


its been a while

by burnt_baked_bean



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Canon Compliant, this is the Pevensie's 2nd time in narnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_baked_bean/pseuds/burnt_baked_bean
Summary: Lucy sill visits Narnia in her dreams and she wakes up wishing harder everyday.Edmund is tired of everyone in England not understanding him and he misses his boyfriend dammit!Susan is just sick of everyone under-estimating her she wants to be known for her archery skills and her knowledge again.Peter is overlooked everyday and he's become somewhat of a target for school bullies, he wants to stand up to his former glory.the Pevensie's school announces a school trip where they will stay at a historic castle and learn about it and its past life but when the trip takes a surprising turn the children's secret is leaked.(A/N) its better to read this fic on a laptop/computer because of formatting issues I think idk its just not showing up the same on a phone.
Relationships: Caspian & The Pevensies (Narnia), Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 43
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I've completely destroyed the plot of the movie I know... um here's what you need to know;  
> \- the Pevensie's already met Caspian, he and the other humans were turned to stone under the White Witch's reign, those humans developed a hate towards all Narnians and decide to kill them all. Caspian being one of the only ones who didn't believe in this became close with the 4 kings and queens, Edmund especially *wink*, and Susan gave him her horn herself when they left back to England.

Peter took a deep breath, he had just woken up to yet another disappointing day in England. every day he was getting less and less hopeful that they would ever be going back home.  
he turned over to look at his brother who was beginning to stir too, as Edmund came too fully a gloomy look over took his eyes and they started to tear up.  
'hey' peter said in a comforting tone  
Edmund looked up and gave a weak smile  
'I was dreaming of Caspian again' he explained 'It felt so real too'  
all peter could do was nod he couldn't even begin to imagine what Edmund was feeling but he tried to sympathise the best he could.  
'its probably time to get up isn't it?' Edmund asked  
Peter looked over at the clock he kept on his bedside table it read 7:36  
'yea' he stated with a sigh  
Both the Pevensie brothers hated school they didn't relate to any of the material anymore they didn't see the point in learning the times tables or how to analyse Shakespeare they both wanted to be sword fighting in the fields of Narnia with Oreius yelling orders at them or revising the old language in the great library's of Cair Paravel. Edmund groaned as he stood up grabbing his uniform and going into the bathroom to change while peter changed in the bedroom this was over quickly and they both hurried down the stairs and met Susan and Lucy in the kitchen for breakfast Peter poured the milk over his cereal and basked in the gentle quiet of the morning however it wasn't calm for long as soon the children's mother was ushering them out the door rattling on about how they were going to be late for school. as the 4 siblings dragged themselves through the school gates they had to part ways they always dreaded this part because they had learnt to associate being together with being safe but sadly boys and girls were not taught in the same building let alone the same classroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was sat in history class zoned out as usual he wasn't even sure what topic he was supposed to be learning about when he heard something that made him start listening more carefully 'Now class both Mr Roberts and Mrs Hartley have decided that you all did so well in the previous exams that they would organise a lovely trip for you all there will be more information in the assembly at the end of the day, thank you you are dismissed' as Peter was grabbing his things he thought about this more a break from school would be nice for him and the others even if it was only for one day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the four siblings met up are the end of the day before the assembly 'Did you guys hear about the school trip?' Peter asked 'Yea I did' Edmund said 'I think they announced it in every class Susan and Lucy both nodded in confirmation. They were all lost in thought as they made their ways to their seats respectably splitting up again to go sit on opposite sides of the room. 'Right now that we have you all here lets get straight to the point' Mrs Hartley said she was a strong minded she didn't let anyone change her point of view on anything a strict woman perfect for a head master. 'Yes we both know you all must be very exited after the announcement this morning' Mr Roberts followed he was a bubbly sort of man he would talk to everybody and say things like 'Think of me as a friend not a headmaster' he was the complete opposite of Mrs Hartley. 'we have both decided that since you all did so well on your exams we wanted to reward you with a trip, this trip will be a week long stay at a medieval castle where you will stay over and learn how people lived back then' Mrs Hartley stated. 'So please come to either myself or Mrs Hartley to sign up' Mr Roberts followed up. the Pevensie siblings collectively decided at that moment that they wanted to go, now just to convince their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

'Please mum please!'  
the 4 siblings were trying to convince their mother to let them go on the school trip. They knew they needed a short break from school but when they heard it was going to be for a whole week their enthusiasm grew somewhat.  
Edmund was on his knees begging and Lucy was bouncing around excitedly Peter was smiling in amusement while also pestering his Mother saying things like;  
'The trip's going the be informative' and,  
'What if it helps us with exams?'  
even Susan had dropped her hard attitude to reason with Helen but it was only when Lucy channelled her inner 8 year old, now remember that even if she looked every part of an innocent 8 year old but in reality she was over a decade older spiritually and her eyes had witnessed things many do not in their lifetime.  
Lucy stopped jumping around and turned to Helen  
'But I really want to go mummy!' she said pulling the most adorable face that she possibly could.  
'Oh okay! okay! Their mother said 'You can go, but on one condition, I don't want to have any letters home from your headmasters telling me of any misbehaviour until you get to go, all right?'  
the former kings and queens grew quiet at that, ever since the 4 came back from Narnia hey have had a not so good reputation with the teachers through out the school, frequently getting in trouble and having to be sent to the headmasters office, sometimes more than one of the siblings in the same day! weather it was for, getting in fights, Peter, daydreaming or not paying attention in class, Edmund, giving smartass answers in class, Susan, or acting like they were better than others, Lucy.  
but they all decided to at least try not to get in trouble it was only until the end of the week before the trip started on Saturday

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Peter knocked on the door to Mr Roberts office with his and his siblings signed permission slips, he wasn't sure why but he was feeling incredibly exited for this trip, it was the first time he'd felt exited about anything happening in England since he came back from Narnia almost a year ago, and he had a feeling his siblings felt the same. Peter was then snapped out of his thoughts by his headmaster's board voice  
'Enter' he said  
Peter did so, he opened the door fully and stepped inside closing the door behind him  
'Ah Mr Pevensie, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?' Mr Roberts said somehow sounding more board.  
'Oh, nothing sir, I just came to give you these' Peter said holding out the permission slips.  
'Right of course, thankyou Peter, these are for all of your siblings correct?' Peters headmaster asked sounding surprised that Peter was not causing him trouble for once.  
'Yes sir' peter responded  
'Well I suppose that's okay but you lot better stay well behaved until the end of the week, I wouldn't want to have to take your names off the list now, would I?'  
'No sir, you wont see any of us in your office at least until Monday' Peter said letting himself smile a little bit.  
Mr Roberts let out a bark of laughter  
'That's good, now off you go I think you have a lesson to get to now?' the Headmaster said  
'yes sir' Peter said before turning around and walking out of the office.  
Now just to stay out of trouble foe the next four days. It cant be that hard, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> all grammar/spelling mistakes are my own  
> and since this is probably going to be my last post until Christmas, I hope you all have a happy holiday and if you don't celebrate Christmas have fun celebrating what you do or have a lovely break from school or work if you don't celebrate anything at all!
> 
> any comments or Kudos is appreciated  
> 💋Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for ditching you guys but I've been overwhelmed with the lockdown in the UK and adjusting to online classes. Please forgive me🥺

The week dragged on for the 4 siblings. Who knew trying not to get in trouble would be so hard?  
However they got through it and soon enough it was Friday evening and the packing had begun, it was utter chaos! Lucy was listening to her mother tell her what to pack. Edmund was shoving his clothes into a bag without folding them and Susan was getting very frustrated with him saying how his shirts will get all wrinkly and how it would make him look scruffy. Susan herself had already finished packing her bag hours before, and she being the most organized one of the 4 was now supervising everyone else, and she was starting to get a headache from trying to convince her younger brother to fold. Susan just gave up eventually and called him a lost cause she then was halfway over to help Lucy before she realised her mother was already there.

Susan quite often forgot that she wasn't supposed to be the one looking after everyone, in Narnia she had adopted a sort of motherly role in the little dynamic they had had going on. But she had a mother now, Susan reminded herself, she didn't need to do that stuff anymore.

Peter had also finished packing it took him a lot longer than his sister of course but he got there in the end, and had also moved over to Edmund, helping him decide what extra bits he should bring, they both decided that there wouldn't be much free time but a book and a torch would be handy during sleepless nights. The nights were something that the Pevensie's were dreading the most, they didn't know what the sleeping arrangements would be like, they would most certainly be split into groups of boys and girls, so there was no chance that Edmund and Peter would be able to get to Susan and Lucy at night and vice versa. Peter just hoped that he was roomed close to Edmund, he knew his nightmares were going through a rough patch at the moment and sometimes he needed Peter to calm him down. It took the Pevensie children hours to get to sleep that night because of how exited they were but they eventually passed out due to exhaustion.

Susan was the first to wake up and remember what today was she looked at the clock and realised that everyone had overslept she quickly bounced out of bed and started shaking Lucy awake 'come on Lucy you need to get up were late!' she said urgently Lucy thankfully woke up quickly and also bounded out of bed 'go and wake Peter and Edmund I'll get started on breakfast' Susan decided to let her mother rest, she knew how hard it was to round up her siblings, especially in the mornings! Laughing to herself she walked down the stairs and started to pour cereal for everyone. They were all quickly shoveling food into their mouths when they heard their mothers panicked voice rushing around upstairs 'I can't believe I overslept!' Next Mrs Pevensie was rushing down stairs a mess of confused whispers still in her night clothes. 'you are going to be la-' she started 'oh' she cut herself off 'You needed your sleep mother, I fixed everyone breakfast' Susan said 'oh, thank you Susan.' Their mother said clearly getting more confused but happy that her daughter was growing up to be so caring.

Soon enough though the Pevensie children were being pushed out the door with their bags and being told to hurry up, they really are running behind. They thankfully made it to school just in time and split up into their own classes to take the registration before piling onto the busses, one bus for the boys, one for the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and upload every Sunday from now on so that I get into a routine and I don't give up on this story.🖤
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter
> 
> any comments or kudos is appreciated  
> And over 300 reads all ready!!!! OMG guys thankyou so much🖤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot starts here! (finally)

The bus ride was long and boring Peter had given up reading his book when he realised it was never going to get quiet enough for him concentrate, Edmund had somehow fallen asleep against his shoulder, Peter decided to let him sleep as Edmund was usually a light sleeper, if he could fall asleep with all of this noise then he must of been really tired.

A gruelling 4 hours later the bus pulled to a stop and Mr Roberts started ordering the boys off the bus. Edmund groaned as he came too and Peter winced he knew that Edmund hated being woken up in England as he often had vivid dreams of times in Narnia, and now he had to deal with a grumpy brother for the next few hours.

''All right you lot outside the bus as quick as you can so we can do a headcount'' Mr Roberts barked the students immediately snapped out of their daze and quickly did as they were told 

Peter and Edmund met up with Susan and Lucy after everyone was accounted for and started talking about the trip like everyone else was.

''What do you think we'll be doing first?'

''I heard we have to dress in old fashioned clothes''

''I am not looking forward to all the early mornings'' Peter laughed at that one ''You got up early every day back in Narnia Edmund!'' he said ''Only because Caspian dragged me out of bed.'' Edmund replied quickly ''Well I think you've just gotten lazy.'' Susan quipped, though there was no real anger behind the words ''Hey!'' he argued back ''I am not lazy!'' ''well I think you're just out of practice.'' Lucy said eager to join in the conversation ''Thank you Lucy!'' Edmund said just as Mr Roberts announced,

''Right class this is Carol and she will be showing us around the castle and helping us through out our stay so please be nice to her.'' a chorus of yesses were head through out the group of children.

''thank you Mr Roberts, now if everyone would please follow me'' there was some mumbled hello's before the students hurried after her.

Carol started talking to the school about random bits of history about the castle and the Pevensie's began to drown her out, yes they knew it was rude but they just found English history so boring! especially after spending hours in Narnia pouring over books about mythical creatures. 

After a short walk along a gravel path the group came to a stop in front of a drawstring bridge that had been let down for the trip. Carol instructed for the class to cross the bridge after her. She started walking towards an intricate archway into the courtyard 'nothing like Cair Paravel' Lucy thought bitterly.

As soon as everyone was over the bridge they were instructed to walk under the archway, somehow the Pevensie siblings had made their way to the front of the pack so they had to go first, and that's when they felt it the wind picking up and the feeling of having a bucket of water dumped over their heads without actually getting wet. and just like that they were on the beach, all 4 of them recognised it, it was the beach they were always on together back in Narnia. They would come here almost every evening and mess around duelling playfully with each other, 

Peter came to the realisation first to turn his head and up on the cliff was Cair Paravel in all its glory, not looking any different that the day they had left.

The 4 siblings were about to start celebrating when...

''Where the BLOODY hell are we?!'' 

They recognised Mark's voice and turned around slowly to see the rest of the students stood there in shock

''language Mr Brown'' Mr Roberts said, all though he was in shock too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TW: homophobia

the Pevensie children were stunned to silence as they watched their class panic. They could only wonder what Aslan was planning.

''I can't do this,'' Edmund said, ''I need to go find him'' 

Peter realised he was talking about Caspian immediately, he understood, really he did but he was unsure also

''What about everyone else?, we cant exactly tell them'' He said

''Well we cant exactly keep it a secret any longer either!'' Edmund shot back.

the brothers voices were getting louder and they were starting to attract attention from the class, however they were too caught up in the conversation to notice that they'd attracted an audience.

''With all do respect Mr Pevensie, what 'secret' are you talking about?'' Mr Roberts interrupted the conversation

''Oh screw it'' Peter said ''follow us'' he gestured for the class to follow the four siblings up to Cair Paravel

''And why would we do that?'' Mark, being the idiot that he was, asked.

''because we, unlike you, know where we're going'' Susan butted in 

the whole class started following then, though now feeling a great deal more confused than they were 10 minuets ago. the siblings fell into a sort of formation, peter at the front Edmund close behind on his left, Susan behind him with Lucy falling into step beside her. they were walking now with a more confident air abut them heads held high shoulders pushed back and with neutral expressions on their faces, the same was not to say for the rest of the class however, they all had worrisome looking facial expressions and were treading carefully, as if they were walking on thin ice. The class started walking up a winding cobblestone path starting narrow and eventually spreading out more, there was lamps that lined the path however they were not lit at this time of day, then they turned a corner to see Cair Paravel in all its glory, the Pevensie's heard a sharp intake of breath from behind them but they only smiled knowing that they were home now.

Peter was first to see Oreius standing guard at the gate and his smile just got bigger as he nudged Edmund to bring his attention to the centaur and soon enough his smile was as big as Peters. Edmund told the class to stay back as he and Peter calmly started to walk up the Oreius, Mr Roberts tried to get them to stop but to no avail 

''Old friend how I have missed you!'' Peter said and Oreius spun around quickly and looked down

''High king Peter!'' He said in surprise ''And king Edmund'' Oreius said ''My my!, I am dreaming surely, Oh Aslan-''

''I can assure you that you are not dreaming'' Lucy said 

''Queen Lucy!'' Oreius was clearly in shock

''and Queen Susan, at your service'' Susan said doing a little curtsey. 

''Oh Aslan its really you!'' the centaur said ''We have to-''

''What the hell is going on?!'' John, one of Marks goons, said

''Who are these lot'' Oreius said his face hardening 

''This is our class, they followed us here somehow'' Peter said and Oreius gave him a look ''I know we don't know either''

''Well have to figure it out but for now, after you your highnesses'' 

The four Pevensie's started walking to the door but this time Edmund was in front and he opened the door before giving Peter a worried look

''Don't worry they can't do anything to you here'' Peter reassured his brother, he knew that Edmund was worried about people in England finding out that he was gay, because somehow Narnia was so much more accepting of other sexualities even if they were 1000's of years in the past. 

with one last look at Peter Edmund turned around and announced his presence to his unsuspecting boyfriend 

''Honey! I'm homeeeeee!'' he yelled just like how he used to a year ago, that's when he started to feel a tingling up his arms and spreading throughout his body it got more intense and suddenly it stopped and he felt a slight weight on his left hip he reached down to feel his sword there confused he turned to look at Peter but what he saw was not the 17 year old he expected but the 28 year old he had ruled along side what feels like a lifetime ago 

''Peter!'' he said excitedly

''Edmund'' the high king shot back 

they were both looking at each other in amazement as they recognised the other in their old bodies.

''Guys'' said a female voice behind them. they spun around to see

''Lucy!'' the brothers said at the same time. ''And Susan!'' Peter said as he looked at her

the kings and queens stood staring at each other in complete shock until they were brought back to the present by,

''Edmund''

Said king turned around so quickly he thinks he gave himself whiplash to see Caspian stood at the top of the stairs looking down at him. Edmund couldn't care less about the other people in the room as he started running, up the stairs and he came crashing into his lover with such force it knocked them both to the ground but they both didn't care as the kissed each other passionately

''I missed you so much'' Caspian said with tears running down his face 

''I missed you more'' Edmund replied his eyes starting to tear up as well 

it would if been a sweet wholesome moment if it wasn't for

''Mr Pevensie! get off this man at once! it is completely inappropriate,'' Mr Roberts yelled drawing all the attention to himself ''Now as long as that disgusting act is over would you kindly explain what an EARTH is going on! Mr Roberts was angry, but is was nothing compared to the fire in Caspian's eyes as he stood up placing Edmund behind him protectively.

Orieus trotted over to the base of the stair case to stand in front of it ready to protect the kings if need be.

Finally the remaining Pevensie siblings looked at their teacher in disgust and Peter took out his sword as he moved over to stand next to Oreius 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> all spelling/grammar mistakes are mine!
> 
> every kudos and comment is appreciated and gives me motivation to wright the next chapter!


End file.
